The Light Within Us All
by Kirby2
Summary: My first fan-fic, R&R.


The Light Within Us All  
Author: Aaron  
  
  
The story starts in a popular bar on Popstar. Kirby had, yet again, saved Popstar and wanted to rejoice with his closest friends.  
  
"AHAHAHAHA, YOU DID IT KIRBY! You saved Popstar again, be happy, c'mon!" shouted Waddle Dee in a rejoiceful voice while patting Kirby on his back, "You should be happy! How many people get to save Popstar.... uuuuummm......." Waddle Dee looks up pondering, "Uuuummmm...... how many people get to save Popstar 231 times?" asked Waddle Dee.  
  
"..... It's 232 times..... it's nothing big..... stop making such a big deal about it......" said Kirby in a low lifeless voice.  
  
Waddle Dee asked, "Is something wrong Kirb-man?"  
  
Kirby responded, "It's nothing...... just leave me alone......."  
  
"C'mon! We're best friends, you need to tell me what's going on........... you can trust me, I've never lied to you before. So, what'cha say?" questioned Waddle Dee while Kirby went and sat at a table by himself.  
  
"............ I don't want to talk about it...... it's nothing..... really...." said Kirby.  
  
"GEEZ! Tell me! I wanna know...... my intuition says something is wrong.... tell ya what! If I tell anyone about it you can take my wallet, steal my shoes, take a bar stool, use it to beat my skull in, light me on fire, THEN let King Dedede beat me to death with his hammer..... sooooo.....?" asked Waddle Dee.  
  
"Did someone say my name?" Asked King Dedede while stuffing his face with food, but no one awnsered.  
  
Kirby responded, "... still not enough........"  
  
Waddle Dee said, "Well..... if you don't tell me I'll tell everyone what you did when you were young..... ya know..... lightbulb+face=bur-"  
  
"AAAAHHHH! SHUT UP! I WAS A LITTLE KID, I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT MY NIGHT LIGHT WOULD DO! My mom said it was supposed to help me........ WHY!? WHY DID SHE LIE!? SHE COULD'VE JUST TOLD ME THAT IT COULD HURT TOO!" Kirby slumped down in his seat holding his head, "Why...... didn't she tell me? SHE COULD'VE JUST SAID, 'DON'T TOUCH IT WITH YOUR FACE', BUT SHE DIDN'T! WWWWHHHHYYY!?" screamed Kirby. Everyone in the bar turned to look at what Kirby was screaming about, 'Huh.....?" Kirby then scratches the back of his head and starts laughing, "Hehehehe, I was just telling a story..... hehehehe.... just start rejoicing again" The crowd just shruged their shoulders and started partying again.  
  
"Sooooooooo............?" asked Waddle Dee.  
  
Kirby responded, "Sooooooooo what? What's the, "Sooooooooo" for?"  
  
Waddle Dee slightly smacked him and said, "Sooooooooo...... what's your problem?"  
  
"Well............" Kirby slumped his head and started, "I just don't feel loved, no matter how many times I save Popstar everyone just dances and sings with everyone else, but me." Kirby let out a small sigh and continued, "They never congratulate me........ they're not grateful at all..... and whenever I walk down the stree all I see is some punk kids doing drugs or doing, "something" with a girl.... I wonder why I bother saving it all over and over....... do you know?"  
  
Kirby looks over to Waddle Dee to see him sleeping, "ZzzZZZzzZZZzz........."  
  
"GOD DAMMIT!" Screamed Kirby, "FORGET YOU, FORGET YOU, FORGET ALL OF YOU!" Kirby stood up from the table and started walking torwards the exit.  
  
"Aaaawwwwww.... c'mon Kirby, I was only fooling, I was listening, can't you take a joke?" Said Waddle Dee as he stood up to follow Kirby. "I know just waht you need Kirby, you need a vacation!" said Waddle Dee.  
  
"A vacation, but.... what will the cure? NOTHING I TELL YOU! No one will appreciate me, no one will care about me unless it's, 'Oooh, Kirby help, the Star Rod broke again' or something! You know what? I'm leaving........... don't try to follow me!" screamed Kirby as he ran out of the bar.  
  
"KIRBY! WAIT! DON'T LEA-" before Waddle Dee could finish that sentence, Kirby was out of sight, 'Damn........ that little guy can run....."  
  
King Dedede walked up with a piece of chicken in his mouth and said, "You're as small as he is so I wouldn't be talking if I was you!"  
  
As Kirby was running through the streets of Popstar he saw the bright lights of every building around him, he heard every word, saw every face, he said, "IS THIS WHAT I HAVE SAVED SO MANY TIMES!? A MINDLESS WORLD FLOODED WITH BIAS AND ONE OPINION FOLLOWED BY ALL!? CAN NO ONE GIVE ME A REASON TO FIGHT FOR THIS WORLD ANYMORE!? CAN ANYONE AT ALL!? There is no reason to live here...... or venture so hard and so long just to keep it alive.......then..... this means I have no reason to live at all..... hehehehe..... I always thought I'd be telling Waddle Dee this..... yet I'm telling it to myself...... hehehe..... what should I do now?" Kirby slowed down now and started walking at a normal pace. "Huff... huff..... huff..... what is the purpose to this life? Why was I chosen to save Popstar? Why not someone else? Why was I put here? Could I possibly make that big of a difference? Could I change something so big or small that my existance is important? NO! I am just a no body..... nothing at all..... I can't do anything at all..... I should end it all now....... I shouldn't bother to infect this planet with my existance anymore....." Kirby slowly walked out into the middle of the street and stood there, eventually a tractor-trailor came barreling around the corner. "Hehehe...... so this is my fate at last..... this is my purpose......" As it came torward him, Kirby didn't even flinch one bit, he only waited, "Here it comes.....". The tractor-trailor was right in front of him. It was if at that moment no one moved, everybody was so shocked by Kirby's behavior no one could move. To Kirby, it took and eternity for the truck to reach him, but it finally did. "..........................." the truck passed right over him due to his height. "GOD DAMMIT! KILL ME! WHY DOES THIS CRUEL WORLD KEEP ME ALIVE!? WHY DOES IT NOT LET ME DIE NOW!? Maybe..... I do truely have a purpose.....?" Kirby looked over to the sidewalk and saw one child crying, her mother had went into shock thinking about Kirby's fate, "Did... she care that much about me? Did she want me to live, did she worry so much she fainted? So..... people due care about me...... and if people care about me..... I have a purpose..... TO PROTECT THOSE PEOPLE WHO CARE ABOUT ME!" Kirby held his hand in the air and swore, "FROM THIS DAY FORTH, I WILL FIGHT FOR ONLY THOSE WHO ARE WORTHY! I WILL PROTECT THE TRUE 'PEOPLE' OF POPSTAR! NOT THE VILE PEOPLE, ONLY THE GOOD ONES, but..... are there any besides her?" Kirby watched as nearly every person he saw was just another infestation to Popstar. "So..... there was only one, eh? Then I gue-" Kirby was stuppored at what was coming at him, he heard a loud 'HONK' and saw a sport car flying torwards him, "WHAT!? NO, I HAVE A PURPOSE, YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" But it was to late...... the car couldn't stop..... and Kirby had been hit by it.... sending him very far........  
  
  
  
  
In the bar you can see some locals watching t.v.  
  
An Anchorman for "Poppies News" was on. "And, if you don't want your tree's to die, don't use the 'Me' Llik' spray." And hand from off-screen passes him a note. " Huh? No..... this can't be...." The Anchorman looks at the paper with great horror, "Citizens of Popstar..... this news just in..... our beloved hero Kirby..... is in critical condition in the 'Poppy National Hospital'. Apparently...... [gulp]. he was in the middle of the street and..... he was screaming..... then.... a car from no where hit him..... we will keep you updated on our hero's condition, just, let us all pray for him." A locla from the bar changes the channel and says, "Pfft... he aint no hero..... just be a nuicance.....".  
  
[A very long time later in 'Poppy National Hospital']  
  
Kirby awakes in a stupor wondering what, exactly, had happened, "Huh? Where am I? Did..... someone rescue me? Did someone WASTE THEIR TIME ON ME!?" Kirby gets up and trys to walk out, but can't for some odd reason. "What!?" he looks down to see his right leg and some of his torso are gone. He looks in amazement wondering how it happened, "B.....but what happened?" He falls to the ground and starts crying, "H...... HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!? My leg..... how....?" asked Kirby.  
  
A knock can be heard on the door and a voice is heard, "Mr. Kirby, are you awake in there? Can you hear me?"  
  
Kirby whispers to himself, "That voice....... it's so beautiful....... it enters my soul and lifts my emotions with such joy, and happiness........ , but how can such a person on Popstar have such a magical voice? They're all just mindless morons though..... is one different?" Kirby pondered to himself.  
  
The voice from the other side can be heard again, "Mr. Kirby, if you are awake awnser me!"  
  
Kirby said" Uh....... uh...... I'M HERE!"  
  
Different voices can be heard, "No way..... he survived....."  
"Oh my god, he's alive, thank god!"  
"Ahhhhh...... he's okay....."  
"You owe me five bucks!"  
"Damn......"  
  
Kirby looked at the door slowlt open from where he was as the door opened. First Waddle Dee entered, then King Dedede, then three doctors, and finally a woman about 5'3" entered . Kirby could see Waddle Dee with five dollars in his hands and knew nothing had changed. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?" he demanded an awnser to.  
  
The woman started speaking, " Mr. Kirby.... well...... you were in an accident...... when you were hit by that car you were sent flying at least two city blocks. You landed on your right leg and the impact literally destroyed it, while a patr of your torso was destroyed too. We took you in and treated your wounds. You were practically dead, we managed to save you with hundreds of millions of dollars of cybernetic implants. That was nearly three weeks ago, it took quite a while before your body accepted these implants as a part of yourself. The operation itself took nearly two days. Though........ we could not replave your leg and torso, it would take technology of such a magnitude that we could not ebenly possibly attempt to understand it. Those parts of your body are very complex, since you are the only one of your kind, besides Sir Meta Knight but you know him, we couldn't replace them... as I said before..... your body system is so different from ours we could never possibly understand. Now, do you understand?"  
  
Kirby stood there with a blank look on his face, "WHAT DID YOU SAY!? ARE YOU INSULTING ME!? AAAAHHH! I'M GONNA KIL-" he fell over in the middle of his sentence.  
  
The woman had no choice, but to laugh at his actions and she did, "Hehehehe, you're so silly Kirby."  
  
"I AM NOT SILLY! Explain to me what you said before, IN-SIMPLE-ENGLISH!" said Kirby.  
  
"Basically," she startedm "Since you're so different from us, we don't understand your body and can't rebuild it, we can only repair what's left. Got it?" She said.  
  
"Yeah.... I see..... is their any other way to get it back?" he asked.  
  
She responded, "Well...... there is one way......"  
  
Kirby asked, "What is it?"  
  
She explained, "Well, we could study the gene's from your left leg, then apply the information to try and find a way to rebuild your right leg."  
  
Kirby siad, "So..... you can do that? YAHOO! Let's give it a try, where's the thingy-majig machine that does that?"  
  
"Hehehehe, you're so silly Kirby, there isn't just a machine that does that, it's a long and grueling process. We must study your gene's and cells from your left leg in a microscope then we create a cell in a test tube. Now we add extra proteins and ebergy to hopefully have it multiply and and go through the basic cell cycle enough to create enough cells for a leg." She said.  
  
Kirby said, "Well, let's get started! There can't be that many cells in a leg, can there?"  
  
"Hehehe, you're a very very silly one aren't you? There are so many cells in a leg that you could never count them all, you'd go insane, but with the help of today's modern science, we can do it on a computer counting it faster and keeping accurate count. We will get started first thing tomorrow morning, tonight we'll all get a good nights sleep, kay?"  
  
King Dedede butted in with, "Yeah, Kirby, get some sleep, you'll need it with that puny little brain of yours to understand this all! HAHAHAHA!" Everyone, but Kirby laughed, Kirby only showed a great big frown and hopped into his bead.  
  
A doctor spoke up and said, "Well, we should all be going now, he needs his rest." Everyone said their goodbyes for a while then left. As the women was leaving she tunred off the light and closed the door.  
  
Kirby thought a lot before he went to sleep that night, "What was I thinking? These people obviously care for me......, but how many can there be? Ten? Twenty?" He pondered long and hard never finding an awnser until he everntually fell asleep.  
  
A while after he fell asleep, the woman doctor walked in, kissed Kirby on the forehead and said, 'Everyone just calls me Mark.... that's not my name though..... just wanted to let you know...." She slowly walked out and Kirby ley out a small smile in his sleep.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End part one, continue later. 


End file.
